New arrival
by Pixelskecher
Summary: A close person to robin is visiting the teen titans but how will they react find out
1. Devine

Hey this is my first so don't hate plz story line: someone close to robin comes to visit the Titans

But how will the Titans react to this ( bad at doing this )

Four of the Titans were having a normal day, but not robin he knew someone would visit for this person promised to him.

All the teen titans were in the common room when robin rushed out to the hall heading towards the boy wonders room. The boy wonder checked the date to make sure today is the day once he confirmed it Cyborg knocked on his door to check if everything was okay.

Robin opened his door hiding his diary again " Hey Cyborg" he said to the half robot outside his door.

"Hey robin is everything okay " the half robot asked.

"Fine why."

"You just don't seem yourself."

" can I tell you something."

"Yea."

Robin soon explained the thing to Cyborg.

"Robin you have a SISTER!" The surprised half robot screamed quietly

"Yes" mumbled the blushing boy wonder.

"And you mean to tell me she is coming tomorrow!"

"Yes"

THE NEXT MORNING

Robin was heading for Cyborgs room to ask him to be the receptionist when Stafford cut him off.

"Oh hey star " the blushing boy wonder exclaimed before walking past her to Cyborgs room

" wait friend robin " the Alien stopped him " why you going to Friend Cyborgs room he is in the common room friend robin"

" oh he is thank you Star" robin then rushed to the common room blushing only to find Cyborg beating beast boy at a game.

"Aww dude how come your so good are you cheating" the young changeling shouted at his friend.

Robin had not noticed raven telling beast boy to shut up and that she was trying to read while he was making his way to Cyborg.

"Hey robin" Cyborg said aloud before whispering in the boy wonders ear " you know your sister what's her name.

"Devine"the boy wonder whispered to cyborg


	2. Arrival

Sorry for not saying this in the first chapter I do not own teen titans or any characters except Devine

Ch2 : arrival

The boy wonder asked Cyborg to be the receptionist Cyborg said yes and asked if she had superpowers.

"Yes she does" the happy boy wonder said to his comrade

"So what's her superpower" the cunfused yet happy cyborg asked .

"Secret"

"That's her superpower secret?"

"No it's a secret "

" aww why man "

"Surprise no go down to reception"

"Fine"

Cyborg went down to reception and waited a hour with beast boy till he told beast boy to go back to the common room to try and get better at the racing game. After five minutes there was a knock at the door .The only person to hear it was Cyborg he opened the door to find a girl with flowing brown hair with purple streaks at the bottom her clothes were a pink top and dark blue deman jeans with purple trainers.

" hi you must be Devine robins younger sister" Cyborg asked while blushing, "can I ask what are your powers?"

" yes my name is Devine and I can use other people's power and turn into them I haven't perfected the turn into them part" Devine told Cyborg

" wow turn into me and use my powers"

" okay but it's not perfected"

Devine used her powers turning into a female version of Cyborg called cyber. Cyber had long brown flowing hair just like Devine.

"See told you it wasn't perfected " said Devine while shooting down a crow with the sonic cannon. beast boy saw the shot into the air and ran down to where Cyborg was only to see Devine turn back to her normal self.

Beast boy then turned into a fly to get a better look at Devine

"Wow that's AWESOME" shouted Cyborg

" thanks" Devine said shyly noticing the green fly

"Um cyborg why is there a green fly?"

"Beast boy !" Cyborg shouted at beast boy

Beast boy turned himself back human still staring at the now shocked divine

"Who is she?" Beast boy asked Cyborg

"Her name is divine she is-" Cyborg was cut off by Divine saying who she is and her superpower.

The there went into the common room. There was no one else there so they started playing a racing game since only two people could play it they had a system first it would be BB vs Dev

Then the winner would face Cyborg. Devine won and faced Cyborg the both were evenly matched so it was a tie then they would face whoever they had no faced yet.

Starfire and raven entered when Cyborg vs Devine rematch was starting. Raven knowing her natural instinct used her magic to pin Devine to the wall thinking she was an intruder the boys told Raven to let her go it didn't work until Robin came in seeing his sister pinned to the wall her told Raven to stop. Since Robin was the leader and she trusted him she let go of the crying Devine . Robin ran up to his sister making sure she was okay. Raven was startled to find out that was Robins sister so she apologised to Devine. Now with all the Titans knowing who Devine was at what her powers were she felt safe with them. Devine got Terra's old room.


End file.
